A beautifying function, as an image processing function, can include recognizing a local image (such as a face image, a leg image, a body image, and the like) in an image through an image recognition technology, and performing beautifying processing on the recognized local image. Based on the beautifying function, beautifying processing can be performed on a user image in the image, such as skin resurfacing and whitening, face thinning and eye enlarging, freckle and acne removing, tooth whitening, nose bridge heightening and makeup.